2012
by Change4Good
Summary: To believe or not to believe? It's the End of the World, and everyone is fighting for their life. Will it be a given guarantee of survival or not? Romance and action. CHANNY! Multi-Chapter. Experience the last mass kill. Are you ready?
1. Believe & Trailer

(I'm going to act all serious and get back to my goofy self, I promise!)  
**Thank you for reading this. I just want to let you guys know that I may believe or not believe in all of these theories. I wrote this story to express the belief of December 21st, 2012. I'm not here to argue. This story is based on GROUND science research (developed by me) to enhance the story. This is also a romance story featuring Sonny and Chad. I hope all of you find this a great introduction to this story. Please enjoy the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of the concepts featured in this chapter.**

**2012  
Chapter One  
Believe**

Sonny's Point of View

I'm sitting out here under the great, unusual temperatures of the Sun. It's December 20th, 2012, and I have a strange feeling in my chest every time I think of it. There was an extraordinary date that was followed after that. Whatever the reason, it's blazing hot out here and there's a very, very strange reason for it.

Oh great. I hope Chad's cold heart helps. Here he comes right now, and he chooses to take a seat next to me. "Hey Monroe." He smirked. I sarcastically smiled. "It's hot out here, huh?" I nodded. Chad chuckled. "Come on, talk to me."

I sighed. "Ok. It's just something about this day that kind of freaks me out, you know?" Chad shrugged. "December 20th, 2012. What's so significant about this day? Well, I'm sure nothing much happened yesterday except the Sun's temperature started getting hotter and hotter-"

"Shh." Chad put a finger to my lips. I, of course, rolled my eyes. "We'll find out. Come on." He got up from the becnh and reached his hand out. "Come on."

I smiled and accepted his warm, soft hand. He led me to the Prop House with AIR CONDITIONING, my new best friend.

We both sat on the couch for what may seem to be a daily thing for many siblings in America. I grabbed the remote, but Chad snatched it out of my hand. "Hey, give it, pinhead." I said attempting to grab the remote from his hand.

Chad smirked. "Not really, princess." He said turning on the flat screen.

Scoffing, I went onto Chad's lap. "Ok, first of all, Tawni's the princess around here, and second, it's the _So Random! _Prop House, not the _Mackenzie Falls_ massage room."

"And third of all, GET OFF OF ME." Chad said in my face as if I was an idiot. I glared at him and got off his lap as he told me. He sighed and turned on the news channel. "Shh, it's on." Ok, Chad, I wasn't even saying anything, but ok.

_December 20th, 2012. What's so great about this date?_

I don't know. I was wondering earlier.

_Is it a coincidence that the Sun's temperature is rising every second?_

Hmm, no idea. Why don't you tell me? You're the person in the News, anyways.

_December._

Yep. It's December.

_20th._

Yep. It's definitely the 20th of December.

_2012._

How much longer is this going to be?

_December 20th, 2012._

Oh my goodness, just tell me already.

_As you know, there are rumors of the End of the World tomorrow. True or not true?_

Thank you, wait, WHAT?!

I snatched the remote out of Chad's hand and quickly turned off the TV. "The End of the World, Chad. How could I have not figured it out? The End of the World." I couldn't get anything out of Chad. He was speechless. I snapped my fingers in his face. "Earth to Chad!"

Chad quickly got out of his little world. "Earth to Chad? Really, Sonny?! How do you even know there's going to be an earth by the end of tomorrow? We'd be lucky if we make it to December 22nd!"

I took a deep breath. "Ok, come on. Be reasonable. Maybe the End of the World isn't this year. What the odds? The Sun has millions of years of fuel left. Earth isn't going to die out." But then, I realized something. "It's probably just the human population and every other species in the world. It's a astronomic mass killing."

Just then, Tawni walked in. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" She smiled while blowing on her nails.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Yet." Then, she had a confused look. "The End of the World isn't here for us yet, Tawni. Tomorrow is our time." I looked at Chad who had a fearful expression. Tomorrow is a day to never forget. I'm sure of it...

**2012**

**One of mankind's earliest civilizations warned us about this day.**

_"It's the end of the Mayan calender." _

_"And?"_

_"They're one of the most precise and accurate civilizations that has ever existed!"_

**Everyone is afraid.**

_*Sonny looks out the window*_

_*Glass shatters*_

_"AHH!"_

**Problems arise...**

_"Isn't it a given that we have the right to fight for our life?"_

_"We need a sure plan to preserve the continuity of our species."_

_"We need it ASAP."_

**To believe...**

_"I don't want to leave you, Chad."_

_"It's going to be ok. I promise."_

**Or not to believe?**

_"What are the odds?"_

_"It's just a prediction."_

_"No, it's much more than that. Look!"_

**December 21st is just around the corner...**

_"What's so significant about this day?"_

**And you'll never believe your eyes.**

_*Earthquake begins*_

_"This is it."_

**Get ready...**

_*Buildings topple*_

_*Christ the Redeemer Statue falls onto the ground*_

_*Cars crash into each other...naturally*_

_*Rount Rushmore crumbles into nothing*_

_*Sonny and Chad take each other's hands and smile*_

**For the ride of fate.**

_"Whatever happens..."_

_*Tawni is hanging on a light pole for her life*_

_*Sonny is sucked into a circle of powerful winds, screaming for mercy*_

_*Chad turns around, eyes filled with bravery*_

_"We're going to be together."_

**Love remains.**

_"How do you know it's the end of us?"_

_"Because it's the end of about everything else."_

_*Plate tectonics rise so that high buildings are falling into the Pacific*_

_*Grady and Nico swim to shore, fighting for survival*_

_*Zora braces for cover as meteors fall*_

**Starring...**

**Portlyn Murray**

_"I don't know what to do now."_

**Zora Lancaster**

_"Run for cover!"_

**Grady Mitchell**

_"Everyone get as far away as you can from the coast!"_

**Nico Harris**

_"Please, just let me say something."_

**James Conroy**

_"Everyone get on this plane, NOW!"_

**Tawni Hart**

_"I'll miss you."_

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

_"Don't let go! Hold on to me!"_

**And Sonny Monroe.**

_"I can't anymore!"_

-Flash-

_"Bye Chad."_

_*Lets go*_

_"NO!"_

**2012: The Fight For Life**

_*Flowers are placed in front of a tombstone*_

_*One person stands in the rain, mourning*_

_"I survived the end. I wish I didn't."_

**Coming to computer moniters near you  
SOON**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? If you guys liked it, you can expect in-depth chapters of violence, action, romance, and science! :) Channy, of course!**

**Special Thanks:**

**TrinityFlower of Memories: **_Her Halloween story influenced me to write this story. If anyone has that much creativity, it should be expressed by FAN WRITING! Haha, no, just kidding. But still, I would like to thank her for her awesome writing and piano skills, and being a great FF friend here! You're the writer! Don't be so modest!_

And do you know what time it is?  
**QUESTION ~ OF ~ THE ~ CHAPTER!**

Don't you hate it when your favorite character dies at the end?

Please review :)


	2. World Awakening

Hey everyone! I want to say thank you for the reviews! And I also hope that you realized all the grammatic errors on here. I was in a rush to type that chapter. Homework and babysitting, oh my!

And a lot of you have been PMing (not reviewing) who's gonna die? Who's gonna die? Figure it out :)

Well, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any concepts listed in this chapter.

**Chapter 2  
World Awakening**

_No One's POV_

They all had a hard time sleeping, and _they _is everyone in the world. 11:59PM and time is rushing by quickly as the mantle of our Earth is rising in temperature. In one apartment, a girl and her mother are awaiting their doom. Hollywood, California is the first target of God.

In another apartment, a Tween Weekly heart-throb is under his covers preparing for the world-wide catastrophe.

_Another minute until what is perhaps the last day of mankind...12:00AM of December 21st, 2012._

We all stare at the minute-hand of the clock.

The Sun is bursting with anger...  
Earth's core is uncontrollable...  
We align...

_12:00 AM of December 12th. It's finally here in the year 2012._

_Sonny's POV_

It's the day of the End of the World. The Apocalypse, the Oracle, Merlin, Web-Bot, and all of the theories are about to be tested. I am what you call "UNSUNNY" right now.

I looked at momma. "I'm scared. What if it's true, about this day, mom?"

She sighed and held my hand. "Sonny, I-I don't know, sweetheart. You know I'm not a big believer of these things but-"

"It's the end of the Mayan calender." I said.

Mom shrugged. "And?"

"They're one of the most precise and accurate civilizations that has ever existed!" I stated. You know it's true. "Come on, mom. You know how much I love watching National Geographic."

"And yet, your math grade is a disappointment." She sighed. Really?! This is a serious situation! This is no time for nagging!

"The Earth is going to align with the Sun and the black hole in the Milky Way, our galaxy, therefore, changing the position of the North and South Pole. Not the geographic ones, the magnetic field ones. It all makes sense."

"Now, how come you're this good in science? What's going to happen if the North and South Pole changes position, honey?" This is the perfect time for questions!

"Horrible, horrible natural disasters to the Earth." I said with 'confidence.'

"Like what?" She asked. I sighed.

"Earthquakes. Tidal waves as big as a hundred elephants. Plate tectonics rise just enough that skyscrapers topple onto the ground and go into Earth's oceans. Rapid global warming in the Arctic and Antarctica. And we will experience a lot of geothermal warmth from the intense temperature happening in the Earth's core and mantle." Is it just me, or do I have a mind of pure excellence?

My mom quickly shot out of the couch and looked out the window. I did the same. Do you know what I saw? Nothing. Maybe it hasn't happened yet. But I know for sure it IS going to happen. I have that strange feeling in my chest again.

_Chad's POV_

Hmm, Monroe is ONCE AGAIN incorrect. Nothing's happened. And they said California was first. Psh, kiss my *bleep* I yawned and turned on my plasma screen. I turned on the news.

_"This is going to be quite a day for some astronomers and field scientists, isn't it, Ralph?"_  
_"No kidding, Jimster. And can you give us a background on what's happening around the world?"  
"Sure thing." *Looks back into the camera* "As you know, the Mayan calender predicts that this very day is the end of the world. Why? Their very accurate calender ends here."  
"Now, let's take a look at Africa." *Turns on TV Moniter* "The temperature is beginning to even out. Warm desert nights are now occuring. Comfortable heat is taking place in the desert area, too."  
"Does this necessarily mean it's the end of OUR world?"  
"Not to mention-"_

I quickly turned the TV off. QUICKLY. QUICKLY. You know, before I saw anything else. And what new anchor would be that happy when today is the end of our species? Haha, I sound sophistacated!

Turning the TV back on (I seriously have no idea why I turned it off in the first place), I skipped to the next news broadcasting network.

_"Big day, last day, destructive day-"_

Flipping channel.

_"If you take a look here-"_

I don't wanna look! I want information!

_"Want real information?" _YES! _"This plan will guarantee weight loss!" _That figures.

* * *

**Condor Studios Cafeteria 11:58AM (No One's POV)**

Sonny picked on her "edible" chicken breast with her spork. You know, a spoon and a fork together? Haha, no, I didn't think so. "Geez, it's hotter than ever and nothing's happened. We're probably gonna fry to death like this...well, I don't what's on my plate." She said to herself. She sighed and wondered why... "This is so weird." Sonny shot out of her chair and threw her chicken away. She stormed to the Prop House.

"Ok, I have everything I need for IF I survive." Tawni's emergency prep voice started to bore the Randoms as Sonny walked in. She wanted to mentally question her, but had no time for that.

Sonny sighed. "Guys, I have a strange feeling in my gut."

"You didn't eat the fried cajun chicken today, did you?" Grady asked.

"No." Sonny gave Grady a 'Um, Ok?' face and continued with her point. "Anyways, guys, an earthquake or a tsunami could come right up to us quick."

"Say it ain't so!" Zora popped out of the mini-fridge. Everyone was frightened by this...disturbance. "Don't worry, the heat made the fridge warm. And Sonny, the 2012 thing might just be another prediction that won't actually...you know."

Sonny sighed. "What if it is?"

"Then we are going to.....SAY IT AIN'T SNOW!!" Zora ran to the window, as did the others. Looking at the window's view, the world was beautiful. The Sun was shining and snow drifted to the ground. It was an abstract sight. Sonny smiled. "Well, does that answer your question? Sonny, it's just-"

_CRASH! _A meteor has just fallen on top of the Prop House roof. This startled everyone.

Sonny gasped in terror. "Ok, ok everyone! Stay-stay calm! We are going to get out of here and-" _CRASH! _"AHHH!" She ran back to the window where all her friends were, and they were close together. Really close.

She took a peek out the window, and noticed something strange. "Everyone, step back." They did. Sonny took a good view of what was happening. Then, the glass of the window SHATTERED. It left quite a cut on Sonny's cheek. Not big, but noticeable. "AHH!!" Before you knew it, the Prop House started to shake. "This is it." Sonny whispered. She looked out the gaping hole where the window used to be and noticed all the snow was gone in an instant and people were going out of control at the shadows of mass extinction.

Zora couldn't take anymore and made her way to the center of this madness. "Ok everyone! We need to evacuate this madhouse right now! Go, go, go, go!" Everyone followed her lead, except for Tawni who had to get her Coco Moco Coco Lipstick first.

Just in time, everyone was out of Condor Studios.

Sonny took a deep breath and thanked God she was out of there before anything else happened. Then, she saw Chad rushing his way to the crowd to check on the Randoms. "Hey, is everyone alright?"

Tawni crossed her arms. "Why do you care?"

"Because-" Chad stopped when he noticed the sky getting grey. No kidding, it took about 2 seconds for this. "Whoa."

Sonny forgot to tell something. "G-guys, I saw something really, really bizarre the time the meteor nearly killed us."

Nico shrugged. "What was it?" Then, the others started getting curious.

Sonny sighed and looked down. "I saw the face of a Mayan male. And then I saw their calender. Then, a meteor came crashing down and shattered the window. Was I hallucinating or something?"

Then, Chastity and Portlyn budged in our conversation. "No, you weren't." Portlyn said. "I think I saw that, too."

Zora stepped in. "What are the odds? It's just a prediction."

Tawni gasped. "No, it's much more than that. Look!" She pointed to the tiny, yet massive, explosions in the sky that quickly formed black clouds in the sky.

Sonny wanted to say something, but she felt the Earth rise under her feet. There was choir of screams and gasps all across the town. A lightning pole creaked. Another did the same. Sand slides to the dark, powerful waters of the Pacific.

And a second earthquake begins...

* * *

**Ok, obviously, I can't go solo on this story, SO I NEED SUGGESTIONS :D  
**How'd you guys like it?  
Why do you think a the face of a Mayan Indian appeared in the sky?  
**Who's going to die in this story?**

SO.....  
....EPIC

Do you know what time it is??

**QUESTION OF ZE CHAPTER!  
**What do you think should happen in the next chapter of _2012_?

**Thanks for reading, and please review XD**


	3. Blow Me Away, Or The Other Way

**Happy Holidays!**

_A very important author's note that you may wish to skip:_

Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas with your friends and family!  
I want to take this time to thank my reviewers and my readers. I just hope you don't take this too seriously, though.  
Unfortunately, there's a death in this chapter. I'm sorry, but it's 2012!  
And no, Chad nor Sonny dies...well, not in this section of the story.

Also, I'm sorry about the varying Point of Views. It just seems more interesting to me that we get to see different characters' perspectives, but some find it annoying and confusing. I'll try to keep it on the down low. Again, I am truly sorry.  
_  
Disclaimer: I own what I own, meaning I don't own Sonny With A Chance, alright??_

* * *

**2012  
Chapter 3: Blow Me Away...Or The Other Way**

**Sonny's POV-**

I felt the Earth gruesomely shake beneath my feet. Usually, I'm extremely neurotic about minor stuff, but this is a major concern, so I was frantic at the moment. No kidding.  
The painful feeling in my chest scared the heck out of me but not as much as the bloody shrieks cried out by the people of LA.  
"Everyone we need to scramble up and spread out!" Marshall yelled through the strong winds.  
Everyone nodded and ran off to God knows where.

After listening to Marshall speak, I took Tawni's hand and led her off to what may seem is a safe location. Chad followed us, and Zora, Nico, and Grady went as a group to somewhere else.  
"Come on, over here." I pointed to an abandoned bank.  
Once we were inside, Chad let the noggins flow. "Hey, we should probably go inside the bathroom. The plumbing in the walls would last us longer."  
"Good thinking." I praised him.  
Without hesitation from Chad or Tawni, we went inside the girls' bathroom.  
"Ok, so what's the plan?" Tawni asked the team.  
"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "What I do know is that we want to survive for a long period of time. Hopefully, there's a December 13th the next day."  
Chad sighed in disbelief. "Listen, whatever happens is going to be ok. It's nature."  
Those words made me more sympathetic to him.  
"No!" But then, Tawni had to disagree. "I'm too pretty to die!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, don't think of it as dying."  
Chad and I turned our attention to her. "Sonny, what are you talking about? We're all going to die and you know it!"  
"Calm down, Tawni." Chad told her.  
"Yeah, it's going to be alright, Tawni. No matter what happens, you'll have me by your side." I consoled her.  
Tawni sighed and nodded. "Your right, Sonny. Thanks. And if I die, I'll miss you."  
I was about to say something, but a pair of heavy car doors crashed into the walls and allowed powerful forces to enter, leaving Tawni and I screaming at the top of our lungs and Chad instantly becoming a hero. When we were out of the bathroom, we were shocked to find the rest of the bank was no longer there.

He led us out of the nearly gone-for-good bank. Thank goodness.  
Then, I gazed around the city. There was a massive crowd of people running away from the shore. The water was literally tipping on the land.  
I took Chad's hand and looked into his eyes. "We need to get as far away as the beach as possible."  
Chad questioned me. "Are you kidding? That's miles on foot, and I don't think Tawni's going to make it."  
"Believe in me." I looked deeper into his fearful blue eyes.  
"Alright." He finally agreed.  
I beamed and turned around to face Tawni. "What do you say? Will you walk with us away from shore?"  
Tawni shrugged. "As long as we're safe, then fine."

**Meanwhile with Nico, Zora, and Grady...  
**No One's POV

Grady went on and on about the end of the world, as did Nico. Zora was very choleric at the point but tried her best to shrug it off.  
"We're going to die. No food, no bathroom.." There goes Grady.  
"No girls, no ladies to put our arms around..." There goes Nico.  
Zora couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We're on an expedition to a safe place so we won't die!"  
Grady scoffed. "Screw that. We're going to die anyways!"  
"No we won't, now man up!" Zora yelled at the two worried boys.  
Nico wondered if they were going the right way. "Hey, Zora. Do you really think going towards the shore is a good idea?"  
Zora shrugged in response. "I don't know. I'm just following the wind."  
Grady was curious. "How can you tell?"  
"If the wind blows to my face, we'll go back. If the wind blows behind my head, then we go to shore. Waves, people. Sneaky tidal waves."

_-30 Minutes Later..._

Nico, Zora, and Grady were still on foot walking towards shore, unaware that the wind pattern changed and became even stronger.  
"Listen maggots. Stop complaining. You're getting on my last nerves." Zora seethed.  
Grady sighed. "I wonder what Tawni and Sonny are doing."  
Nico sighed, too. "Me too. I wonder what Chip Drama Pants is doing with them." He fumed.  
"Can we please forget about Mackenzie Falls and just focus on survival? Geez, I promise this wind is going to blow me into outer space." Zora rolled her annoyed eyes.

They continued whining and whining and whining. Zora just couldn't take it anymore!  
She went the other way without Nico and Grady realizing. "I warned them. They're all alone now."

A few moments later, everyone heard the strong thundery sound coming from the coast.  
A wave formed, and it was equivalent to size of a hundred elephants. When it touched the paved streets of Hollywood, it swept everything and everyone in its path.

But then, a second one forms, and it was tremendous. It had to be about 4 times larger than the original.  
It collided with the land and, this time, destroyed everything blocking its way.  
The gigantic wave was rushing up towards Nico and Grady. They started running away from the water, but they were too late. It caught them and carried them to the black violent waters of the Pacific Ocean with a hundred other pedestrians.

**Back With Sonny, Chad, and Tawni~  
**Sonny's POV

This is hopeless. It's been an hour we've been hiking to safety. The wind and fog created an extreme difficulty for all of us, especially Tawni.  
"Chad, I'm so worried about my castmates and your castmates. And us." I empathized.  
"We're going to be ok, Sonny." Chad comforted me. "Them, too."

We spotted a cave, the perfect resting stop in this situation. Chad led me and Tawni inside.  
Once we started getting cozy and free from the blowing pain of the wind, relaxation began.  
"Sonny," Tawni started. I looked at her with a calm expression. "How do you know we're going to get through this?"  
"Because we have each other." I acknowledged her. Tawni, in response, warmly smiled for the first time today. Seeing this, I smiled back.  
Then, I turned to Chad. "I'm glad you came with us."  
Chad grinned. "No problem. I'm really here for both of you and your safety."  
"That was sweet, Chad." I giggled.  
I could sense Tawni's disgust, which caused me to laugh even harder. Chad laughed along, too.  
"Haha, very funny." Tawni sarcastically remarked.  
"Ok, ok, we'll stop. Now, come on, we have to reach out for each other." Chad restored the game plan.  
"We have to, do we?" Tawni unpleasantly agreed.  
I held Chad's hand and whimpered. "I'm scared."  
He caressed my hand and looked into my eyes for a second before saying, "Me, too."  
Tawni was creeped out. "Are you two going to kiss or anything?"  
Chad and I quickly regained sanity and stopped. "NO!" We yelled in unison.  
"Whatever. I know you two wanted to kiss." Tawni joked.

After a good 20 minutes of peaceful relaxation, we started to head out.  
A mere and painfully brutal 50 minutes later, we reached a small town with many shops and houses.  
The confusing part was that no one was there. Nobody at all.  
"Where in the world are we?" Tawni asked as she examined the vacuous streets.  
"I-I don't know." Chad responded to her question.  
I didn't know either.  
My breath became visible when it made contact with the unusually cold air. Now this is freaky. California is never this cold.

Suddenly and out-of-nowhere, an omnipotent rush of wind appeared. It blew Chad and me away, literally, into some bare branches. Tawni, on the other hand, was being blown away to the other direction. I don't know how, but she was.  
Now, she is hanging on a light pole to prevent a possible doom.  
Tawni screamed as loud and high-pitched as her lungs could carry out.

I put a firm grasp on Chad's arm and tugged on it. "We have to help Tawni!"  
"Eh- ok, ok. Just, just- Ok, what do we do?" Chad had no control left in him.  
"Follow me!" I dragged him, holding on to the fences to prevent abrasion and friction. Basically, I don't want to be pushed back by the wind.  
"This wind is making it hard to move!" Chad yelled. "I feel like a turtle."  
"Yeah, well, feel like a hero!" I pepped him. "Save Tawni!"  
After about 5 minutes, we finally plotted ourselves to where Tawni is. We held on to a car for safety.  
"Tawni, don't let go!" Chad screamed.  
"Why on Earth would I let go??" Tawni exaggerated. "Please, please, someone help me!"  
I looked around for something. Then, I saw a rope. "C-Chad. Grab me that!"  
He tried his best to get it without being sucked in, and he succeeded.  
Without thinking, I quickly lasso-ed it.  
"Tawni, take this!" I yelled over.  
She almost caught the rope, but the car Chad and me were holding onto just instantly flipped in the air and crashed in to Tawni.  
A few seconds later, the harsh winds come to a cease.  
Tawni falls flat on the ground. Her clothes were covered in blood, and she wasn't moving.

**Tawni Hart was dead.**

* * *

_It is just painful to see one of the most outstanding and unique characters on the show die. I'm sorry for tawni Hart fans everywhere, but I had to do it.  
But don't get too sad yet. There's more to come._

**Question of the Chapter: **What do you think our friends, Nico and Grady, are doing in the cold, violent ocean waters right now?

**Thank you so much for reading!  
If you really liked it, please give me a review!  
I really appreciate them reviews, son!**

**:D**


	4. This Is Why We Trust

Hey everyone! Thanks for "tuning" in, oh, and thank you so, so much for reviewing!  
In this chapter, you'll learn the gift of taking things to the sky and opening your eyes to the gift of friendship.  
Last time, our fellow friend, Tawni Hart, lost her life after crashing into an aerial car. Don't you miss her? That was the first official death in this story. We have some unofficial deaths, too.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. STOP PRESSURING ME.

-

**ALSO, I HAVE A NEW YOUTUBE! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE!**

-

**2012  
Chapter 4: This Is Why We Trust**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

My best friend is dead. I couldn't accept it. Tawni Hart is dead.  
We (Chad and I) were still in the same town Tawni died in. We know she's in a better place, though.  
I rested my teary head on Chad's shoulder. My tears ran down his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.  
He put an arm around me as I continued to sob on a creaky bench.  
"Chad, I don't want to go through this again." I whispered. He looked into my eyes.  
"If you don't want to, we have to stick together." He responded.  
"I didn't think you would want to spend another second with a Random." I bitterly said to him.  
"Well, usually, I wouldn't." Chad joked. "But now, I do."  
"Those are big words for the cockiest actor of our generation."  
"Sonny, if we work together, nothing can hurt us."  
"Then we should head out." I got up and swiped my tears away.  
"I guess we should if you trust me." He told me while getting off the bench.  
Oh no. He's going to ask me a question. I can feel it.  
"Do you trust me, Sonny?"  
I knew it.  
I paused for a second and nodded. "Yes. Do you trust me, Chad?"  
Chad smirked. "Yeah."  
We smiled at each other. I took his hand and held it. "We should go now."

**-With Grady and Nico (No One's POV)**

The rushing waters of the black ocean carried Grady and Nico away a few meters from the coastline.  
Fighting for a catch of breath, Grady tried his best to stay afloat. "NICO! NICO!" He yelled to find his best friend.  
"GRADY!" Someone called after behind him. It was Nico.  
"Dude, we need to get back to the shore!" Grady yelled.  
"We're so far away, though!" Nico screamed.  
"I know, but we have to try!"  
"I'm gonna miss you, man." Nico bawled.  
"Me, too!" Grady bawled back.

Then, they gave all their might to swim back to the shore.  
21 meters, no problem! But not for Nico and Grady. After many fro-yo breaks and sandwiches, there's no telling what could happen.  
Sure, they had to gargle some salty salt water along the way, but all they cared about was getting back to safety.  
A couple minutes passed, and they succeeded their goal (along with 32 other people), but they didn't hold back for too long.  
Obviously, their energy was drained.

Grady passed out on the sand; Nico had a hard time catching his breath.  
"Dude." Nico panted for a second. "I think Zora ditched us."  
"What matters is that we're safe for a little while."  
"Yeah, yeah, but I'm worried."  
"Me, too, man. I need a burger." Grady whined.

Just then, the waves started coming back.  
"GET UP, GRADY!" Nico yelled.  
Then, when the lazy teenager laid eyes on the dangerous typhoons, he instantly leaped from the brittle sand.  
"EVERYONE GET AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN FROM THE COAST!" Grady screamed to the whole beach crowd.

One thing is for sure. They're in for the ride of their life.

**-Back With Sonny and Chad (No One's POV)**

Sonny and Chad were hiking up the California hills...if there were even any before this horrific day.  
"Hey, we need fresh water." Sonny remembered.  
"There's a stream up ahead."  
"How do you know?"  
Chad smirked. "I used to be a Wilderness Scout. I got ranked from a Teddy Bear to a Black Bear, the highest and the best."  
Cocky much? "Thanks for the information." Sonny sarcastically replied.  
"We could share my water bottle." Chad suggested.  
Sonny sighed and grabbed it. "Waterfall?"  
"Um, sure?" Chad rolled his eyes.

The two continued to trail up even deeper in the woods.  
"I'm tired." Chad whined.  
Sonny sighed a breath of annoyance. "So am I."  
"The greatest actor of our generation doesn't deserve this." Chad whined even further.  
"Oh my god." Sonny mumbled to herself.  
"My god what?"  
"My gosh stop whining." Sonny sighed again.  
"You changed it."  
"Changed what?"  
"My god to my gosh."  
"Are you trying to fight with me?"  
"Yes." Chad huffed.  
"Ok. Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"GOOD!" Sonny yelled, obviously at the last nerve.  
"Good. Guten tag." Chad joked.  
"Chad?"  
"I'm trying to make this trip fun."  
"You're not. Thanks for your effort, but it's not working." Sonny told Chad.  
"I'm guessing someone's in their period." Chad said in a sing-song voice.  
Then, Sonny's feet came to a hault. "My WHAT?"  
"Your period. You know, those things girls have at the end of the month where they-"  
"I know what you mean." Sonny groaned.  
"I guess I just made this trip a little more interesting." Chad smirked.  
"Yes. Yes, you-" Sonny was interrupted by a rush of wind that literally flung her hair into the air.  
"What the!" Chad screamed, running to a nearby tree trunk.

Not a few seconds later, a boulder was forced into the air.  
Chad noticed, but Sonny didn't. She was panting behind a bush.  
"SONNY!" Chad called out.  
"Wha-wha what?" Sonny replied. She then turned around and noticed a huge rock in the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed to the summit of her lungs.

Chad, who was very alert, sprinted in the way and pushed Sonny away. He was millimeters away from the jagged rock.  
Luckily for him, he had no major injuries. He had a huge, deep cut in his cheek, but no bones were broken, and no organs were punctured.  
Sonny's breaths were rapid and quick. "You-you saved my l-li-life."  
Chad pulled her hair behind her ear. "Are you ok?"  
"I guess I am. Thank you, Chad." Sonny smiled.  
"Of course. Um, does this make me trustworthy?" Chad sensitively asked.  
Sonny giggled and nodded. "Yeah."  
Chad sighed and helped Sonny up.  
Sonny blushed. "Chad?"  
"Yep?"  
"I'm sorry about your cut."  
"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it."  
"What if it was something more....like a neck injury?"  
Chad shrugged. "I don't know."  
Sonny smiled and took small steps towards Chad. "I do."  
"What?"  
"I wouldn't have a chance to do this." Sonny leaned in.  
Chad grinned and took the small of her back.

* * *

**GASP! Chad and Sonny almost died! Grady and Nico swam to shore...by themselves!  
Epic. Epic. Epic.  
And hey, a new romance blossoms! Well, maybe :)**

QUE$TION of the CHAPTER!  
What do you think will happen between Sonny and Chad?

**_Also, please check out my YouTube for Channy videos and SWAC updates! The link is on my profile! I greatly appreciate it!_**

Have a great night...day...evening...morning...Groundhog's Day....acorn :)


	5. Tsunami

**Previously on 2012:**  
_"What if it was something more...like a neck injury?"_  
_Chad shrugged. "I don't know."_  
_Sonny smiled and took small steps towards Chad. "I do."_  
_"What?"_  
_"I wouldn't have a chance to do this." Sonny leaned in._  
_Chad grinned and took the small of her back._

**(Sonny's POV)  
**I leaned in towards Chad. He seemed pretty into it, and I could tell he wanted to pucker up.  
That's when I smacked him.  
"Ouch!" Chad said. He rubbed his cheek (that I fairly left a mark on) and gave me a glare. "What's your problem?"  
"You had a bug on your face, and I didn't want a fly to get in the way of our...moment." I explained, giving him a heavenly smile.  
"Our moment?" Chad's smile brightened.  
I nodded and leaned in again.  
We were millimeters apart from each other, but that's when I heard a rumbling so intense, it's no match for the new season of _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_.  
Chad heard it, too. He turned around, curious, and his eyes grew huge. "COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"What, what's happening?"  
"No time!" Chad exclaimed, tugging me away from the site.

_-Later..._

Chad and I rushed to a central airport in the middle of the woods.  
His private jet was waiting..._of course he had a private jet.  
_He greeted his pilot, Herman, and explained to him the route..._of course he hired a pilot to fly his private jet...Herman. Ellipses.  
_Chad turned to me. "Sonny, great news! We're flying to the Himalayans!"  
I scoffed. "Why? Do you honestly think that a small plane would fly us overseas?"  
He paused for a moment. "Er, yes, I do. Only the best fuel for the Chad Dylan Cooper's private jet! Come on, I've flown to Antarctica before."  
"That's a lie. You hate penguins."  
"Really?" Chad rolled his eyes. "Just trust me."  
A tear ran down my cheek. I nodded, and whispered, "OK."  
Chad smiled and led me to his jet.  
When I actually entered it, I was awed. The interior was awesomeness on a stick. The seats were leather white, shrimp cocktails were being served, and there was a big, OBVIOUS plasma screen in the middle! I love big obvious electronic gadgets.  
I took a seat next to Chad and looked out the window.  
"Oh crap." I said.  
"What?"  
"Look out the window."  
Chad did as told, and he started freaking out. "Uh, Herman, you might want to start the engines now!"  
The plane started moving, but it wasn't fast enough. The elements were picking up on us.  
"A wave." I whispered. Then, I looked closer. "A WAVE CARRYING NICO, GRADY, AND ZORA!"  
Chad couldn't believe it. "Hey, hey, Herman, unlock the side door!"  
"Yes, sir." Herman said over the intercom.  
The doors unlatched in a jiffy. Chad was drenched with fear, but he knew this was the right thing to do. The water was rushing. "Nico, Grady, Zora, take my hand! GET IN THE PLANE! IT'S ABOUT TO TAKE OFF!"  
I helped. I took Zora's hand, and Chad managed to pull Grady and Nico in.  
"Herman, close them NOW! And lift!" Chad ordered.  
"Yes, sir." Herman said.

We were now in the air, getting away from the giant wave destroying everything in its path.  
Grady breathed heavily. "I thought we were going to drown."  
I smiled. "You look hungry and tired."  
"I am. Do you know how hard it is to swim to shore when a forceful current is dragging you away into more dangerous territory?"  
"...No." I replied.  
Grady shrugged. "Well, I do. Do you have any food?"  
I pointed at the shrimp cocktail bar, and Grady ran towards it, worshiped it. Bowed down to it. Yeah.  
Chad was talking with Nico, who was wiping himself down with a towel. I decided to drop by in their conversation. "Hey guys."  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
I laid my hand on Nico's shoulder. "You OK?"  
"Yeah, but I'm dripping wet, and my muscles are aching." Nico complained.  
"Sit on this big comfortable chair then!" Chad insisted.  
"And you can play video games, too. We can't watch TV, though. There's no signal." I said.  
Nico nodded his head in satisfaction. "Is cheese fondue involved in this?"  
We all turned our heads dramatically at Zora who was scarfing down all of the fondue.  
"No." Chad said.  
"Chicken wings?" Nico asked.  
"No." I said. "Sorry."  
Nico sighed. "Hamburger?"  
"No." Chad said. "Bro's gotta eat."  
"Salad?" Nico asked. We all looked at each other...then we cracked up laughing our butts off. "Yeah right! You know, I'll just help myself from whatever's in the bar." He said getting up from the floor, crackling.

Fifteen minutes into the plane ride...  
"Chad, how did you have this all planned out? I mean, how did you have this set up at the very moment we needed to get off land?" I just had to ask.  
"Herman is always at the airport, 24/7. And I couldn't put _me _in danger." He scoffed.  
"Oh."  
"If I were in danger, then you would be in danger, too." Chad said. I looked into his eyes as he took my hand. "I want you by my side all the time. No ifs, ands, and buts about it."  
"I don't know if this is the right to time to say this." I looked down on my lap.  
"Say what?"  
"I love-"  
Suddenly, the plane's rear door opened! Grady and Nico were hanging on to the attached stools, Zora was grasping the seat, and Chad was holding on to the cushions. I was rolling down the aisle, screaming for my life!  
I slid to the bottom of the plane, hanging on for dear life.  
Chad ran down here, looking as scared as ever. "Sonny, take my hand!"  
Honestly, I had no energy left. I couldn't. "Chad-"  
"SONNY, JUST TAKE MY HAND, NOW!" Chad screamed over the flaring engines. "HERMAN, CLOSE THE REAR DOOR!"  
I tried to grab Chad's hand, but I couldn't. It was just too far away, and I was afraid that if I tried too hard, I would fall. "I-I can't."  
"Yes, you can!"  
I looked into his eyes, and I closed mine. I tried one more time using all my strength, and I got a hold of his hand.  
"Ok, good. Now I'm going to pull you up." Chad said. When he did, he wasn't strong enough. "SONNY!"  
"I CAN'T DO THIS!"  
"YES YOU CAN! You can do anything!" Chad insisted upon me. "HERMAN, CLOSE THE FREAKING DOOR!"  
"I can't Mr. Cooper! It's stuck!" Herman said over the intercom.  
"HOW DID IT OPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Chad demanded.  
"Something struck the lock system. A meteor, an asteroid, a giant rock, or a fat bird."  
"Agh! Ok, Sonny." Chad looked at me. "Don't, DON'T, let go!"  
"Bye Chad." I told him one last time.

I let go, and I plummeted towards the ground, or sudden death.

* * *

Sorry about the long...long...long wait. School (including summer assignments) not to mention a HUGE writer's block :)  
Well, here's the question of the chapter!

POP QUIZ!  
Do you think Sonny will survive?

:)


End file.
